Dark Beats Fight
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Zoroark has come to bother Blaziken as usual. It's late night, and the tired Blaziken will do anything just to get some sleep. M for Pokemon on Pokemon yaoi.


** Dark Beats Fight**

**Yes, yes, I know it's the other way around, but not in this case. M for Pokemon/Pokemon Yaoi.**

* * *

"Yooo, Blaziken!" "Ugh..." Not him again; Zoroark. Once again, he comes walking in my house uninvited as always with somehow finding a way to get in, even if I lock all the doors. I just don't like that guy. He's mischievous and rude when he doesn't get his way and is always sexually harassing me like groping me or saying obscene things to me. I don't know why he does this to me and I can never get him out of my sight. "(groan), What is it, Zoroark? I'm not in the mood to deal with you." "Aww, come on, old buddy, don't be like that! I'm just visiting my good buddy!" "At 4:00 at night? Waking me up with your psychotic knocking?" "Yep!" I groan and get his hand off my shoulder. There's no use trying to kick him out, and it's too dark for him to be out there by himself. "Whatever, come in. However, if you try anything funny, I'll hurt you." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, because Fight beats Dark, woopidy do da."

I immediately head right back to my room, with the little creep following me. "Ahh!" He plops on my bed and decides to get himself comfortable. "Mmmm, I love this bed! I can smell you all over it, hehehehe..." "Yeah, very funny. Now get up, I'm going back to bed." "And you can't still sleep here with me on it?" "Are you kidding me? Sleeping with a pervert like YOU, that's just asking for trouble, now move!" I grab his leg and throw him off, making him crash into my closet door. "Oooch!" "Oh, sorry." Still, I lay down and pull the covers over me. I can hear him shuffling over closer to me. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't fall asleep! What about meee?" "Fuck you." "..." Right before drifting off to sleep, something weightful crashes on my bed. From pull of my covers, I see Zoroark's face, giving me a goofy looking smile. "Hey, I said OFF the bed! What can I do just to make you submit?" "Hmm..."

He curled his lips into a creepy smile. Oh, please don't tell me. "This." "What do mean, thi-?" He presses his lips against mine. I wanted to punch him so bad, but if I can get my sleep after, I'll just cope with it. "Nnngh..." I deepen the kiss while coiling my tongue around. "Haaag..." He starts moaning slightly while grasping my shoulders. Weird how he can be so full of himself, than act like this when excited. I break him away from me while we both pant, with a trail of salavia streaming down. I wipe my mouth. "There, is that enough?" "Uh-uh un." He grabs my hand and slides it down to his butt, stopping it at a certain spot. "Ugh...

I slide my finger inside of him. His hole is tight and warm, with my finger barely being able to fit inside. "Hnngh!" He bites his lip while resting his head on my chest as I continuously pump my finger inside of his anal hole. "Nyugh!" I unexpectedly grunt. I could my member being grasped by his hands. "H-Hmm, hmm, seems you like it, Bl-Blaziken." "Shut up, no I don't." "We'll see about that." He rubs the tip with his tongue while I continue fingering him. He rubs his tongue all against my shaft and wets it with his salavia. "Iiiggg..." I clench my teeth as he continues to lick me. "Aahh, it's so big, I love it." "Don't...say stuff like that." Then he stops and now inserts inside of his mouth, making me yelp out. "Ugh!" I clench on his hair as he sucks my member rapidly and roughly. "Da-Damnit, Zoroark!" I end pulling his head down to suck deeper as he continuously moves his head.

"Move your head, Zoroark, I'm going to cum soon-" Too late. I orgasm inside of his mouth. He has a surprised expression on his face but still takes in as much cum as he can. "Mmm..." He releases my member out of his mouth with cum dripping out of his mouth a little. I pull my finger out from inside of him. "Okay, now your turn to please me!" "What?" He turns around and stuff his ass in my face. "Heh heh hehe!" He then takes my dick and presses it right against his asshole. "You seriously want me to-" "Mmm hm, pump your huge cock inside of me!" "Don't fucking say it like that."

I grab him by his sides and slowly enter my cock inside of him. He makes a long, satisfied groan. "Ahh!" I show no softness as I immediately ram into fast and rough, making him groan slightly. "Oohh, so rough, so rough!" "Shut up, your asshole's so tight, I could barely fit it in!" I use one hand to grab his arm while he uses my other one to grab ahold of HIS member. I roll my eyes as I rapidly stroke him with my hand, making me moan out more. "Ahh, go a bit slower~!" "Fuck you." My hand moisters from his precum all over it and his his pink member twitches drastically as I anally fuck him with all my might. "Hah, Blazikeeeen, y-you're so rough!" His submissive voice and pleasurable moanings were making me hard, so I force my mouth against his. "Mmm.." I ravishingly kissed him while stroking his leg. "Haaa... Bl-Blaziken, I'm gonna cum!

He releases his cum and it stains my bed and my hand, while some also getting on my leg. I'll kill him later. "Ugh, f-fu-, I'm also going to cum!" I wrap my hands around his sides as I release my second load of cum inside of his ass. "Ohhh!" He yells out in pure pleasure as he clenches my legs. "Soo much cum is filling inside of me, it's so hot..." He lifts off of me, cum dripping from his asshole. I lap it up, making him shriek. "So no more will get on my bed. I still have to clean it, though. Why me..." "Hehehee, sorry..." He turns around wraps his arms around me, hugging me. "That felt so good. I love you..." "..."

I do nothing but just wrap my arm around him while patting his head with the other, my face a darker red than it usually is. "Yeesh, if that's why you always mess with me, you should of said so." I push him off of me and lay back down. He stares at me confused, which was kind of adorable. "What about cleaning your bed?" "Screw it, I'll do it later. So what, are you laying down too or not?" "!" He curls up in a huge smile while cackling his stupid laugh. "Of course!"

He scoohes over to me, our bodies pressed together as he wraps his arms around me. "Don't have to be so close." "Sure I do!" "Whaaaatever..." I yawn and drift off to sleep, this little freak cuddling up against me. I hate this guy, but damn, he's so fucking good to fuck.

* * *

**Daaaaawww! :D Gotta love dat stubborn Blaziken, huh? He knows he likes him. Well anyways, hope you liked it and see you next time!**


End file.
